My present invention relates to a trap for crawling insects, particularly for cockroaches.
Cockroaches, which tend to infest dwellings as well as commercial establishments such as restaurants, are considered highly resourceful in avoiding all kinds of traps set for them. They are, on the other hand, known to take chances in order to get at supplies of food, despite their limited ability to move through the air by jumping or flying. Because of these highly developed instincts, attempts to lure them to their death with poisoned foodstuff have largely proved futile.